Pudding and the Wolf
by YahooSounding
Summary: Because Pudding can't go fight with her friends, she dreams of an odd adventure where she goes out to hunt Zakuro, the murderous wolf, along with her friends, Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce!  Are little girls like Pudding afraid of wolves?


Disclaimer! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, that belongs to Reiko Yoshida! I also don't own the concept of Peter and the Wolf, which the story is based on, and which belongs to Sergei Prokofieff!

Now, this is a parody of eh... of... Peter and the Wolf! As you know, in the musical score of Peter and the Wolf, each character is represented by a corresponding instrument in the orchestra... oh, but uh first, maybe I should let the first chapter explain everything. Enjoy!

**Pudding and the Wolf**

Cafe Mew Mew, a place where many paying customers can get delicious pastries from the five (more or less than) pleasent waitresses who work for their boss, who happens to be behind the Mew Mew project.

Now, these five waitresses have a secret, as they aren't just waitresses, but five friends who have been chosen by destiny to save the world. They are known as Tokyo Mew Mew! And today was an odd day which was more than odd... and scary.

"Sorry folks, we're going to have to close the Cafe early. Sorry." Ryou said, shooing off the last of the customers.

As soon as all five got in the room with Ryou and Keiichiro, Ryou pointed to the screen. "Aliens. Chimara Animas. In park. Transform. All of you."

Ichigo blinked. "Well... you sure got your point across, baka..."

"Just do it!" Ryou yelled.

"Fine, fine..." Ichigo sighed as all five got their pendants and started to dash out the door.

"Eh, Pudding, don't leave." Ryou said as Pudding stopped as she turned and looked curiously.

"Why, na no da?" Pudding asked in confusion.

"Uh... I think, for your safety and health issues, we've decided to let you stay." Ryou sighed.

Pudding stared wide-eyed, but tried to keep that smile on her. "But why Ryou onii-sama, na no da? Why?"

Ryou sighed. "Apparently, people for some reason today, are against kids going out and picking fights."

Pudding frowned. "That's just not fair! I want to fight!"

"Sorry, Pudding... but here, maybe you can help me with a few things." Keiichiro said.

Pudding sighed as she walked over to Keiichiro. "All right... na no da..."

In the battlefield, Kish, Pai and Taruto, the aliens that the Mew Mews fought mostly every day were watching as their Chimara Anima, this time, of a lion and a bear... was tearing down some trees.

Pai, in his usual monotone voice, said as he was looking at a clipboard he was holding, "Cue the Mew Mews in three... two... one..."

"For the future of Earth, we're here to serve you, Nya!" Ichigo yelled her catchphrase as she, Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro jumped out.

"Cue Kisshu toppling the pink Mew Mew in three... two... one..." Pai said.

"HEY KITTEN!" Kish smiled as he jumped on Ichigo.

"AHH! KISH! GET OFF!" Ichigo hissed at Kish as he just smirked.

"Cue the blue and purple Mew Mews fighting the Chimara Animas in three... two... one..." Pai sighed.

"Come on, Zakuro-Oniisama! Let's get this disgusting beast down!" Mint frowned as she prepared her bow and arrows.

"Right with you, Mint." Zakura nodded as she readied her whip.

"And cue the orange mew glomping Taruto in three... two..." Pai looked up and looked around in slight confusion. "Huh... apparently, she's not here."

"Aww..." Taruto started at first... then quickly recovered as he said, "Uh, I mean, good! Means more time for us to fight!" Taruto smirked as he tried to defend the Chimara Anima.

Pai turned to Lettuce as she stared in confusion. "What?"

"You keep a clipboard on what usually goes on in battle?" Lettuce asked.

"Yes... what's your point?" Pai said as he threw the clipboard aside.

"N-nothing..." Lettuce said as she pulled out her castanets.

Pai nodded as he summoned his fan. "Fuu Rai Sen!"

With the Chimara Anima, it roared as Zakuro readied her whip as Mint used her bows and arrows on Taruto, Taruto teleporting to different places each time.

"Hold still!" Mint growled.

All of a sudden, just as Ichigo got off of Kish and managed to prepare her Ribbon Strawberry Check... something awful had happened.

First, the lion-bear Chimara Anima pounced on Zakuro, nearly dropping whip. Then, the Chimara Anima bit Zakuro.

"Oh no! Zakuro-onee-sama!" Mint squealed in horror.

Pai, hearing Mint's scream, turned and sighed. "You people react to a bite too much."

Taruto blinked as his eyes crossed. "Uh... about that Chimara Anima... Pai, I think I may have added a little too much Aqua into it."

Everyone just stopped and stared at Taruto with a confused look.

Then Pai's eyes widened as he glared. "How MUCH Mew Aqua, and what color was it?"

"Just three glass fulls... and it was yellow. Why?" Taruto asked.

All of a sudden, as Zakuro got up, her face suddenly grew a snout as the Mew Mews stared at Zakuro, scared.

"Z-Zakuro?" Mint asked.

"M-Mint... something happened... to me!" Zakuro said as she was forced down on all fours. All of a sudden, she started growing hair everywhere as her clothes started to rip apart. "Get out... save yourse-"

That was all Zakuro could manage before letting out a gruff bark. Zakuro had turned into... a wolf.

"ZAKURO-ONEE SAMA!" Mint screamed as the other Mews just backed away.

"TARUTO!" Pai screamed as he, Taruto and Kish were in the air. "Do you realize what you did?"

"N-no..." Taruto paused.

"This Chimara Anima can't take the extra aqua... if it gets passed to a human, they may turn into an animal... permanently!" Pai frowned.

"WHAT?" Kish frowned. "We better get that thing out of here, it's too dangerous even for this world!"

"I have to agree." Pai said as he trapped the Chimara Anima and teleported.

"WHAT ABOUT US?" Ichigo screamed. "AND ZAKURO? YOU HAVE TO FIX THIS!"

"Look, we'll find the cure, we just need some time! You three Mew Mews just go up in a tree and not get eaten by this mongrel!" Kish said as he and Taruto teleported out.

"Oh no!" Lettuce screamed.

"Poor Zakuro..." Mint cried.

"Come on, come on, Zakuro's not herself, and she looks really hungry right now!" Ichigo screamed as she started to climb the nearest tree.

Meanwhile, with Pudding, she was sighing as she was starting to read a book.

"I can't believe I can't go and fight... I wanted to meet up with Taru-Taru..." Pudding sighed as she started to read. She smiled a bit. "Na no da, it's been a while since I've read Peter and the Wolf. I haven't read this since I was young, na no da! Well, maybe I better get started on reading this."

Pudding smiled as she tried to read her book. "Once upon a time..." Pudding was starting to get sleepy. "There was this... boy... named..."

Pudding then slept as she started to dream... dream very oddly... as she heard Keiichiro... in her dreams.

DREAM SEQUENCE

_"Welcome, my good friends and cultural lovers. Tonight, we will be doing the story of Pudding and the Wolf. Now, in this story, each character will be represented by a musical instrument. Our main star, Pudding Fong, will be played by the violins."_

A spotlight came on Pudding as she waved and started playing the violin, a bit. "That's not too bad."

_"The bird, who will be played by Mint, by a flute, way up high."_

A spotlight shoned on a blue bird named Mint as a musician appeared with a flute and played it. Mint the bird then started dancing the music.

_"The finless porpoise, played by Lettuce, will be played by the oboe."_

A spotlight then appeared as a finless porpoise named Lettuce, who can walk on land, was shyly nodding as the musician behind her played the oboe.

_"Ichigo, the cat, represented by a clarinet."_

Ichigo, in her cat form, came out and meowed happily as the musician behind her played the clarinet.

_"Ryou, who will be playing the grandfather, will be represented by an old bassoon."_

Ryou then came out and started to nod as the musician came out and played the bassoon.

_"The hunters, Kish, Pai and Taruto, will be represented by the woodwinds."_

Kish, Pai and Taruto, dressed up in hunters' gear, came out as Taruto muttered, "Why do I have to wear this stupid hat?"

"Shut it." Pai hissed as the woodwinds played.

_"The shooting of the hunters' guns... by the percussions."_

Kish proceeded to shoot his gun up high in the air as the percussion played.

_"And there is also... a wolf... named Zakuro, who will be represented by the horns."_

Omnious music played as all the cast members stared nervously as a wolf appeared on stage, growling. This was Zakuro, and she was ready.

_"And, finally... Masaya."_

Cat-Ichigo mewed in excitement as Kish stared in shock as Masaya, who was a blue dog, came out smiling.

_"He's going to be represented by..."_

Kish growled as he aimed his gun at Masaya, but Pai lowered the gun down, whispering, "In case you've forgotten, he IS Deep Blue."

Kish sighed as Masaya eagerly awaited his instrument.

_"A bicycle horn!"_

Masaya's eyes widened as a bicycle horn appeared in Masaya's hands.

"WHAT? A bike horn? For an environmentalist of my magnitude? It's an insult!" Masaya growled as he kicked the bicycle horn... but it ricocheted back over... "And furthermore, I..."

The bike horn then went into Masaya's mouth as he swallowed it whole.

Kish was just laughing his butt off as Masaya glared. He took one step... and he made the bike horn sound. Masaya blinked as he pushed his belly, and the bike horn sound was made again. Masaya smiled as he got up and started dancing around, using the bike horns' sounds. When Masaya ended his dance, he did a pose... and everyone immediately booed as a tomato was thrown at Masaya.

Cat-Ichigo glared at the audience as Kish was laughing his butt off. "Oh, that tree hugger has certainly an interesting way to play instruments!"

Masaya glared as he muttered, "Okay, okay, let's get on with it... philostines..."

Check out the next chapter, where our story really begins! By the way, there will be references to other parodies of Peter and the Wolf as the story goes along. The Tiny Toon Adventures reference near the end is one of them. Read, review and suggest!


End file.
